


We're spending the rest of our life together, might as well get a ring

by Sogoodyoullthinkits_italian



Series: Forever & Always [2]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Engagement, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Picnics, They get engaged: again, Why are engagement rings so expensive, mention of murder, no actual murder though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sogoodyoullthinkits_italian/pseuds/Sogoodyoullthinkits_italian
Summary: Race loved Albert DaSilva.It really wasn't a surprise. The two had been in a relationship since highschool and were best friends since kindergarten. They were practically inseparable before they knew what 2+2 equals. Which also makes it no surprise that three months ago, they got engaged.Well, something along the lines of engaged. No-one but the two of them knew about their decision and they still hadn't discussed what a wedding would even look like. They weren't even sure if they were officially engaged or not.But Race was dead set on marrying Albert DaSilva as soon as possible.--Another proposal fic
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Forever & Always [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197632
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	We're spending the rest of our life together, might as well get a ring

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to "Let's have the government officially recognize our relationship" because idk I wanted more but I don't have the attention span to write a wedding fic yet. (wedding fic is coming eventually!!)

Race loved Albert DaSilva.

It really wasn't a surprise. The two had been in a relationship since highschool and were best friends since kindergarten. They were practically inseparable before they knew what 2+2 equals. Which also makes it no surprise that three months ago, they got engaged. 

Well, something along the lines of engaged. No-one but the two of them knew about their decision and they still hadn't discussed what a wedding would even look like. They weren't even sure if they were officially engaged or not. 

But Race was dead set on marrying Albert DaSilva as soon as possible. 

He'd saved up around three thousand dollars over the course of highschool for something he can't even remember that was left over. So he did the smart thing and decided to buy an overly expensive engagement ring. Anything for love, it seems.

They didn't really need a ring until they actually got married. It'd probably be better financially if they didn't purchase a ring considering the debt they are bound to be in with the wedding, New York apartment, and student loans despite having acceptable-paying jobs. But when is he going to have the opportunity to spend three thousand dollars on a metal band with a diamond? 

Race waited a few weeks to do anything with the ring. He kept it in his sock drawer until he was ready to propose (again). The day he did it started out like the first time he proposed. They were laying in bed, just waking up and enjoying each other's company. It was simple. He loved it. He looked over to the boy next to him and took a moment to appreciate the love of his life. Albert's hair was still messy, still slightly damp from taking a shower the night before. The sun hit his hair _just_ right and he just looked so fucking beautiful. _God_. He was so fucking head over heels for this boy. 

"Why do you keep staring at me?" Albert frowned sleepily.

"No reason, I just love you." Race snuck his arm under his pillow. 

"I love you too, but if you keep staring at me I'm gonna think you're a serial killer who's planning to finally kill me after dating me for years." 

Race chuckled before slipping out of the covers to start getting dressed. "Funny."

"No-one would ever believe it was you," Albert pointed out.

Race rolled his eyes before he felt the texture of the ring in his drawer. He glanced at Albert before turning back to the dresser. _He might as well do it now, right? Wait- no. They already got engaged in bed, he needed to think of something else._

Before he could think of something, Race felt arms snake around his waist. 

"What 'ya thinking about Racer?" Albert asked, putting his head on Race's shoulder "How to kill your lover after 8 years of being in a romantic relationship?" 

"Haha." Race said sarcastically before an idea came to him. "Do you have plans this afternoon?" He asked.

"No, _are_ you gonna kill me?" Albert asked in a tone that made Race think the redhead was seriously considering the possibility Race would come even _close_ to hurting him. 

"No _dumbass_ I'm gonna take you out on a date." Race sat down on the bed to put on his socks and shoes.

"Well if that's the case, no, I don't." Albert kissed Race's cheek before handing him his bag. "You have class, I'm not gonna be the reason you become a college dropout." 

"With the money I'm gonna have to pay after college, you better not." Race slid the box into the front pocket of his backpack as discreetly as he could, hoping Albert didn't see. "I love you." 

"I love you too." 

And with quick kiss from Albert, Race was off to class. 

* * *

Race decided on a quiet picnic in the park. It's probably the most cheesy thing he'd ever done, but anything he could've done is sappy as hell. 

He packed a simple meal: peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with strawberries and a side of Capri Suns. Yeah, he and Albert were children. He didn't care. 

"So why'd you bring me here?" Albert asked after they ate in silence. 

"To eat strawberries and peanut butter sandwiches with a side of Capri Suns on a blanket outside." Race replied, ignoring the fact Albert knew something was up. 

"Come on you know there's more than that, blondie." 

"Ya' got me," Race caved in at the stupid nickname. "I actually wanted to talk to you." 

Albert nodded, his smile faltering a bit. 

"I'm not breaking up with you." Race assured, "I actually wanted to ask you something." He pulled out the ring box from his backpack. _Why was he so nervous? He already proposed to Albert._

"Didn't you already propose?" Albert joked when he saw the velvet box.

"I'm trying to do a romantic gesture," Race rolled his eyes before continuing. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You have always been there for me and I love you so fucking much. I already proposed, yes. But we're gonna spend the rest of our lives together, we might as well get a ring," Race opened the box. It was a simple ring, a small diamond with a silver band - not bad considering how much rings cost. "Albert DaSilva, will you spend the rest of your life with me?"

Race looked up to see Albert smirking slightly. 

"It'd be pretty shitty of me to say no after saying yes the first time you proposed, wouldn't it?" Albert took the ring and slipped it on his ring finger. 

"Dude, just give me a yes or no." 

"Yes. Anthony Higgins, I will marry you." Albert gently grabbed Race's face before giving him a soft kiss. "I will marry the hell out of you." 

"I love you, Albie." 

"I love you more, Racer." 

**Author's Note:**

> There's another proposal. Same people. Same universe. I love them. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this. There's more coming in this universe soon so heads up for that:)


End file.
